


The Love Potion

by myrosebudboi



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Plotting, Simon does the plotting this time …, Watford (Simon Snow), bed sharing, …and fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrosebudboi/pseuds/myrosebudboi
Summary: “I can’t wait to rub this in Baz’s face, I’ve been waiting to exact my revenge on him for pushing me down the stairs in fifth year and this is the perfect chance”, Simon grumbled. “He’ll see Agatha in love with me and be so jealous and it will serve him right”.-OR-Simon makes a love potion to give to Agatha and Baz drinks it.





	The Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 and in this fandom, so be nice please. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated.

“You know what?” Penny said, “This is stupid. Like, really stupid.”

Simon looked up from the cauldron he snuck out of the Mages office to glare at her, “you’ve already said that a million bloody times, and if you think it’s so stupid then why are you helping me? ”

“Because you were too stubborn to listen to me, and if you’re doing this I want you to at least be doing this right,” Penny replied calmly with a slight edge to her tone.

It was about 11:30 at night, and they were sitting under the concealment of a tree behind the Mummers House; It was a perfect place to brew a love potion.

“You might be the Mage’s heir, but I doubt he’ll let something like this slide if he finds out. When you get caught and in detention, don’t think I won’t say I told you so,” Penny was perched on a rock next to Simon.

“You won’t,” Simon grinned at her, “You’ll probably be joining me this is as much your doing as this is mine. Also, you’ve done many things that could’ve gotten you in trouble.”

“Shut up,” Penny rolled her eyes at Simon, “do you want my help or not?”

“I actually do really appreciate your help, Penny,” Simon thanked, “I wouldn’t even know how to make love potion if you didn’t find me the recipe in that book from the library”.

“You’re welcome, but I’m thinking that maybe finding the recipe and helping you wasn’t the best idea. You’ve been pining over Agatha for a year or so. But, I don’t think this is the right way to get her to fall for you,” Penny cautioned. “ You’ve been friends with her for ages and I don’t want you to mess that friendship up just because you have a little crush.”

It was late at night, and the grounds were almost silent . Over the past few weeks Simon, and Penny had come here almost every night, creating his love potion. He knew it definitely wasn’t advised by his teachers, but he couldn’t think of any other way to go about his plan. His plan was to woo Agatha, one of his best friends who he had a crush on since fifth year. He tried making hints and being flirtatious, but ultimately failed since he was so bad with words. He figured that if his words wouldn’t work than at least a love potion would. Simon hoped that the love potion, though only temporary, would maybe change her mind and give him a chance.

“I can’t wait to rub this in Baz’s face, I’ve been waiting to exact my revenge on him for pushing me down the stairs in fifth year and this is the perfect chance”, Simon grumbled. “He’ll see Agatha in love with me and be so jealous and it will serve him right”.

“Simon, I hate to tell you but you’re far too nice and wholesome to properly plot revenge.”

“I just want to throw it back in Baz’s face.”

“You know he probably doesn’t even like Agatha?” Penny asked, “He most likely knew you would notice him staring at her and did it just to piss you off. It was probably just what you call a ‘plot’.”

Baz Pitch, also known as Simon’s roommate and arch-enemy. Baz was exactly what Simon always wanted to be – tall, handsome, charming. He would’ve been bloody perfect if he wasn’t a smart assed twat - and a vampire. Since sixth year started he had seen Baz and Agatha sneaking glances at each other. Baz would occasionally stare at Agatha during classes and meals and when he saw Simon watching him he would just smirk and roll his eyes at Simon. He asked Baz about the topic almost every day. Did Baz have any feelings for Agatha? Did Agatha have feelings for Baz? Did Agatha like Simon? Was Baz just messing with him? These were the type of questions he asked Baz and himself all the time.

Hence the love potion. Simon hoped that it would answer his questions and cause Agatha to actually fall for Simon.

“How much longer until it’s ready?” Penny asked, yawning.

“Shouldn’t you know, you are the one who found the potion.”

“Well it’s your potion not mine.”

“Only two more nights,” Simon said rolling his eyes “I just have to add the wine and - ugh - hyena eyes and crushed beetles,” he fake gagged and asked “Where the hell did you even hyena eyes, Penny?”

Penny shrugged “I have my connections.”

Simon laughed sleepily, “we should get out of here, it’s getting late I can finish it in the next couple days.”

Simon and Penny returned to their dorms, drowsy, from the late night potion brewing. Simon hoped to sneak back into him and Baz’s room without waking Baz up, but when he opened the door Baz was sitting bolt upright on his bed glaring at Simon as he opened came in. “And so the prodigal son returns,” Baz said as he got off his bed.

“First of all: Why the fuck are you awake? And second: Why the fuck were you waiting for me to return” Simon grumbled.

“I never sleep, ever. We’ve been living together for years and you haven’t noticed. You are a fucking numpty.” Baz snapped. “I saw you helping Bunce sneak out of the Cloisters and I just _had_ to know what you were doing. So, what were you two doing?”

“None of your business,” Simon climbed onto his bed; laid down and threw his covers over himself, turning away from the other boy.

 Bad still watched him from his bed, amused. “Don’t tell me you’re still mad about for Agatha liking me more than you?”

“Fuck off and shut up,” Simon said, confirming that he was, in fact, still mad. And with that, Baz left Simon alone to finally sleep.

* * *

Simon watched the deep red wine swirl in the cauldron, turning it a reddish brown for a moment. It smelled like expensive cologne and fancy shampoo.

Simon had no idea why the love potion would smell like that to him, Agatha didn’t smell like cologne or hair gel in the slightest. Simon watched as the colour changed back into a sludgy green. A cloud of white smoke suddenly poured from the cauldron and when it disappeared there was only a tiny dark green puddle at the bottom, enough for one dose. The potion was ready.

Clumsily he pulled out a little glass vial from his pocket and poured the potion inside. He would only need a little bit, and he’d need to slip it into Agatha’s tea.

“So,” the voice, so sudden after the past hour of silence in which Simon worked, made he jump and whirl around, vial of love potion in hand. He was shocked to find Baz standing in the doorway, arms crossed, eyes focused on the cauldron, “This is why you’ve been sneaking out at night.”

Simon uselessly tried to hide the cauldron with his body, gripping the vial, “No,” he blurted, “It’s none of your business.”

“Oh yeah?” Baz raised an eyebrow, “Is it the Mage’s business? Does know you’re brewing some potion out here?”

“Leave,” Simon seethed, eyes narrowing. He couldn’t have Baz fuck up his plans.

“No, I’m curious,” the other boy grinned, enjoying teasing Simon, “what kind of concoction have you created?”

Before Simon could stop him he strode across lawn to the rock in the corner, on which was the opened potions book, the recipe for the love potion on the pages. Simon made a noise and with panic ran after Baz, trying to stop him before he saw, but Baz was faster. He grabbed the book and lifted it out of Simon’s reach, laughing when Simon tried to reach it, standing on his tiptoes.

“Stop being an asshole!” he yelled.

“Aw, little Simon is too short to get it?” Baz taunted, and then dashed away from the frustrated Simon, eyes scanning the pages of the potions book. Simon saw his eyes widened and his shoulders slumped in dejection – it was too late, “ love potion?!” he spluttered, “Snow that’s not allowed.”

“Shut up and give me the book,” Simon growled, closing the space between them and ripping the tome out of Baz’s hands.

Baz’s demeanour changed, “Who you making love potion for, Snow?” he teased.

Simon could feel his face burning. “Mind your own fucking business, Baz.”

“It’s Agatha, isn’t it?” Baz laughed, “Oh Merlin, you’re making love potion for Wellbelove You really are pathetic.”

Simon felt so embarrassed, he could’ve cried, and he didn’t know what to say. Baz was right – what he was doing was pathetic. He was so lost in his sudden misery that Baz had no problems reaching out and plucking the vial of the potion from Simon’s hand.

“Give it back,” Simon said half-heartedly. Baz watched the sludgy liquid.

“So, you’re going to give this to Agatha then?”

“Just fuck off,” Simon was annoyed, “Why do you always have to piss me off? Just give me my shit and go.”

Baz looked down at him and smirked, “Nah, I can’t do that, can’t let you hurt Wellbelove like that. Falling in love with you? That would be the worst thing to ever happen to her.”

“S-Shut up,” Simon was shaking with anger, “You think you’re God’s gift to humanity, don’t you? You’re such a dick, do you know that? You’re a dick and I hate you.”

Baz’s eyes narrowed and the smile slipped from his mouth, “Well you’re an annoying, repulsive, horrible excuse for a chosen one” he hissed.

“Fuck you,” Simon whispered.

“Fuck you too,” Baz snapped and then, without warning, he lifted the vial of the love potion to his lips and tossed it back like a shot.

Simon gasped out of both shock and horror, and Baz threw down the vial, “There,” he smirked, “Now your little plan to seduce Wellbelove won’t go through.”

“Oh Merlin,” Simon trembled, “Do you know what you just did?”

“Shut up you little…,” Baz trailed off suddenly and his eyes widened as he looked at Simon, “You’re…you…,” he couldn’t find his words, “You’re so…,” he seemed unable to remember his words, “You’re beautiful. The way the moonlight shines on your bronze hair to make you look like an angel and how blue your eyes are- you’re so beautiful and full of life, the world doesn’t deserve you. ”

Simon flinched away, clearly in a state of shock, “No. No. No, no, no, this is bad, this is so bad…”

Baz reached for him, grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, “Don’t say that baby,” he murmured, and it scared Simon, “Hey,” he murmured gently, caressing he’s cheek.

Simon jerked back. “D-Don’t touch me.” Then he turned and ran back to his room.

* * *

“An accident?” Ms. Posillbelf lifted an eyebrow, and she didn’t look convinced.

“Yes,” Simon sighed, “Baz found the vial in the library and drank it and now…now this,” he gestured helplessly at Baz, who had firmly been holding his hand for the past ten minutes as Simon tried to clumsily explain to his teacher how Baz came under effect of a banned potion.

“Right,” Posillbelf sighed, “Well, since it’s an accident,” he gave Simon a pointed look, “I won’t report it to the Mage. Undoubtedly it was one of the younger years playing a prank.”

“What about him?”

Simon forcefully pulled his hand out of Baz’s. Last night he had to sleep in Penny’s dorm room because Baz had wanted to share a bed with him, thankfully he couldn’t get into the Cloisters without being spelled.

“Is there any kind of antidote to stop him acting like this?”

“Why would you say that?” Baz pouted, slipping an arm around Simon’s waist, “There’s nothing wrong, I’m happy. Aren’t you?” he pulled Simon closer and nuzzled his curls, “Why aren’t you happy?”

Embarrassed and blushing, Simon shoved him away and gave Posillbelf a pleading look.

The teacher just shook her head, “Unfortunately there is no known antidote for this love potion, but it should wear off in a week.”

“A week?!” Simon demanded.

“There is nothing we can do, just bare with him, he seems quite harmless,” a small smile appeared on Posillbelf’s mouth, and Baz had taken Simon’s hand again.

Moments later Simon was racing down one of the staircases, trying to get Baz to leave him alone, though Baz was firmly following him.

“Don’t avoid me, love!” he shouted after Simon.

“Leave me alone,” Simon called back, ducking into a random hallway. A sudden hand on his wrist made Simon jerk backwards and suddenly he was being pressed against the wall, Baz firmly against him, “Baz!” Simon squeaked, blushing at how inappropriately close they were. Baz wasn’t smiling and the fact that his eyes were so serious freaked Simon out. He couldn’t move though, as Baz took his face in his hands. Simon’s heart pounded, but his body wasn’t telling him to move away, and that was weird.

“I love you,” Baz whispered gently, and it sounded so sincere that Simon’s heart twisted and for a moment he couldn’t breathe.

“N-No you don’t,” he whispered shakily, “It’s just the potion talking.”

Baz shook his head and leaned his forehead against Simon’s, “No. No it’s not. I’m saying the truth. I love you, Simon.”

“Baz, listen-,” Simon turned his head to the side, because it was all getting too much.

“Baz,” he whispered lustfully, “I love when you say my name.”

“Baz I-,” Simon tried again.

“Let me kiss you,” Baz said suddenly.

Simon sucked in a breath and the other boy turned his face, so they could look at each other. Simon felt dizzy and breathless and his heart ached. Why am I feeling like this?! His mind shouted at him, I like Agatha!

“No,” he forcefully shoved Baz off and this time when he stormed down the corridor, the other boy didn’t follow him. Simon couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

* * *

The next day Penny came and sat next to Simon in Greek, and gave him a tired look, “You’re sleeping in your own bed today,” he informed him. Simon gaped at her.

“I can’t! He lives in my room!” he exclaimed.

“Well I can’t either,” Penny said, “I can’t keep sharing a bed with you, you’re all bony and you elbow me in your sleep and the spell I put on you to let you come into the Cloisters is going to wear off soon .”

“Well what else am I supposed to do?!” Simon hissed.

“Go back to your own bed,” Penny replied, “It’s not like Baz will do anything to you.”

Simon remembered the way the other boy had pressed him up against the wall and he blushed, “Well yeah but…” Just then the whole classroom fell silent and Simon thought it was because the Minotaur had come in, but when he turned, he found that it was a completely different reason.

They were all staring with shock at Baz, who had just come in…with an armful of red roses in his arms and a beaming smile on his face.

“Oh no,” Simon whispered.

Penny giggled. “Karma.”

Baz strode across the classroom and offered the roses to Simon, “Good morning, baby,” he said.

Simon blushed. “O-Oh my God, you’re not serious.”

“Awww,” one of the girls cooed.

“I ship it,” the other added. Simon glared at them.

“Baz, you need to leave me alone.” The crestfallen expression on he’s face made guilt erupt in Simon’s body and he regretted his words immediately.

“Come on,” Penny teased, “Don’t hurt his feelings.”

Baz looked at him hopefully and Simon exhaled, and grudgingly took the flowers. The class laughed and cooed as if it was some adorable scene, but it was almost worth it for the gorgeous smile that bloomed on Baz’s face. Wait, did I just think he has a gorgeous smile?! Simon thought.

Baz looked happier than Simon thought possible. He leaned down and dropped a casual kiss on Simon’s forehead, ignoring his burning face. Simon gasped and Baz winked and went to his seat, leaving Simon shaken, and with an armful of roses.

* * *

Simon was just falling into a nice sleep, wrapped up in his covers and listening to the distance howling of a mere-wolf outside of the Mummers. The curtains were drawn around his bed but Simon could see a faint glow from the candles on the other side. That’s why he saw the shadow, a sudden shift, and a human outline sneaking across the room towards him, the shadow growing smaller and smaller against the curtain. Simon tensed, and he had a pretty good idea who was approaching him before the curtains shifted aside. He really needed to talk to the Mage again about changing the his roommate so Baz couldn’t just get in his bed.

“You awake, baby?” Baz asked, looking down at Simon.

“No, I’m fucking sleeping,” Simon replied sarcastically. Baz’s mouth twitched into a smile. By candlelight he looked softer, his features losing some of their sharpness. His hair was tousled and not in it’s normal slicked back state, as if he had tried to sleep but couldn’t and his silver eyes looked down on he with impossible softness that made Simon feel weird.

“Sorry,” Baz said quietly, “I couldn’t sleep.” Baz slipped past the curtain and down onto the mattress, pulling the curtains shut. Simon gaped at him.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” he spluttered, sitting up.

“ **Silent** **as** **a** **mouse** ”, there was suddenly a wand in Baz’s hand as he cast the silencing spell about the bed, before turning to Simon a charming grin.

Simon felt his irritation spike. “Get out of my bed,” he hissed, even though the other boys in the Mummers house couldn’t hear them now.

“You’re so mean,” Baz reached out and took Simon’s hand, but he snatched it back, glaring, “Why do you keep rejecting me when I love you so much?”

“It’s the bloody potion,” Simon groaned in annoyance. Baz’s hand found his cheek and Simon flinched. He didn’t like it – didn’t like how gentle Baz’s touches were, or how kind his words. It was really unlike him. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” Baz asked quietly, his thumb stroking Simon’s cheek. “N-No, go back to your own bed!” Simon objected, face red.

Baz smiled. “I meant just sleep. Nothing more. I want to hold you.”

“You’re crazy,” Simon breathed, but for some reason didn’t pull away from Baz’s hand, “the love potion is making you crazy.”

“Is that a yes?” Baz leaned in closer to Simon, and Simon’s heart started pounding. He was starting to realise that this was far from funny or a joke, as he had initially thought. He swallowed, and looked at Baz. It was making him feel warm, having this love poured over him, love that he had never gotten from anyone. But he knew that it was just the Potion, “Please,” Baz whispered. Simon averted his gaze.

“Fine,” he grumbled, “whatever, just stop being weird.” He collapsed onto his bed and turned his back to Baz. He made a happy sound as he slid under Simon’s covers. When Simon felt his warmth against his back he tensed, and started regretting his decision. But Baz didn’t do anything, he just laid there. Simon had to admit that he liked having someone else in bed with him, liked the kind of warm bubble it created. Subconsciously his body shifted backwards, closer to Baz, as his comfort grew into sleepiness. He felt warm, safe, but also extremely guilty. Baz’s arm slid around his waist, sudden and strong, and Simon gasped, instantly awake.

“Baz what the-,” he looked over his shoulder to scold the other boy, and suddenly he found himself face to face with Baz. The breath died in Simon’s throat. Their lips were inches apart, their noses brushing. Baz’s eyes fluttered downward to look at the slightly smaller boy’s lips, and Simon felt his whole body melt. His heart clenched as his mind told him no, no, no.

He shouldn’t have liked this as much as he did. First of all, he liked Agatha. Second of all, he wasn’t gay. Third of all, he hated Baz. Fourth of all… Simon’s thoughts trailed off and his brain shut down because Baz had shifted only half an inch closer, and their lips almost brushed. Simon could feel the other boy’s breath, and Baz nudged his nose against Simon’s. The moment of stillness was broken when Baz caved in and closed the last inch between their mouths, kissing Simon. Simon had never imagined kissing another boy, and Baz at that, but he knew that the kiss was nothing like what he could’ve ever expected. Baz’s mouth was rough and his lips chapped, but the kiss itself was gentle and loving. Simon gasped, unable to hold it back, and Baz turned him around completely in his arms. His body was hard, but he was warm, and he held Simon strongly. Simon didn’t know what to think; his head and heart were all over the place…but he didn’t hate the kiss. Far from it. Why am I enjoying kissing a boy? Simon thought distractedly, but he forgot to answer when he felt Baz’s tongue brush against his bottom lip, asking for permission. For some stupid reason, Simon granted it, and Baz’s tongue slipped into his mouth. The kiss changed then, it became deeper and more passionate. Baz squashed Simon in against his body, and Simon kissed back, clumsy and experienced. He didn’t know why.

“E-Enough,” he got his mind back enough to push Baz away a little. He felt dizzy and shaky, and couldn’t bear to look at Baz.

“Sorry,” him murmured apologetically and brushed a stray lock of hair from Simon’s forehead. It was all too much. Simon twisted back around, heart threatening to leap from his chest, and pressed his face into his pillow, “I’m sorry, baby,” Baz wrapped his arm around Simon’s waist and kissed his shoulder.

Simon squeezed his eyes shut, feeling like he could cry. Everything was too confusing.

* * *

For the next three days things continued in the same way; Baz followed Simon around like a puppy, touching him constantly. At night they slept in the same bed, but Baz didn’t try to kiss Simon again, realising that it had upset him. It almost felt real. Simon started to realise how much he would miss the affection and love Baz gave to him, even if it was fake. He found that he actually liked he, and he didn’t want it to end. Merlin, he didn’t want it to end.

Agatha was far from his mind and Simon found that the feelings he once had for her were now transferred onto Baz…only much stronger. And being so intimate with Baz, made Simon finally realized why the love potion smelled like expensive cologne and fancy shampoo to him that’s exactly what Baz smelled like.

He should’ve been counting the days more carefully. It was Saturday morning and the rest of him boys were off at football practice that Baz didn’t go to…well, because he was too busy cuddling with Simon. Simon woke up with Baz was laying beside him, all soft and asleep, arms loosely wrapped around Simon. Simon laid on his side and watched Baz, trying to figure out what to do. How did he deal with these new feelings that he had for Baz? He had no idea. Sighing, he snuggled into Baz’s chest, closing his eyes in hope he’d get a few more minutes of sleep. Baz’s arms tightened around Simon for a second, and then he felt him tense. He didn’t pay attention to it, until Baz was suddenly pulling away, so violently that he fell right off the bed.

“What the fuck?” Simon grumbled, eyes still closed, “Why you going crazy?”

“W-What the f-fuck?!” Baz stuttered the same. Simon’s eyes flew open and he saw him sprawled on the floor, looking at him in shock. All traces of content and love were gone from his eyes, replaced by shock instead. Oh Merlin, Simon thought and felt nauseous, the potion wore off. He sat up quickly, a million excuses running through his head, “Why the fuck am I in your bed, Snow?” the harshness of Baz’s voice made Simon flinch.

“Y-You…,” he swallowed, “You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?” Baz demanded, scrambling to his feet. Simon felt vulnerable, sitting in the bed. “I…uh…,” he cleared his throat, “the love potion- the one you were making for Agatha?” Baz demanded sharply.

“Yeah. Um. You drank it.”

Baz’s eyes widened, “Oh. Oh shit.”

“Yeah, u-um,” Simon tucked a curl behind his ear and let out a nervous laugh, “So for the past five-ish days you’ve been…,” another nervous laugh, “um, in love with me, I guess.”

Baz stared at him, “Did I…I didn’t do anything weird did I?”

“You, uh, you held my hand and stuff. You cuddled me and slept in my bed at night. Y-You…You kissed me,” Simon whispered, looking away.

Baz was silent for a long moment. “Oh. Okay. It could’ve been worse,” he grinned, “I could’ve fucked you and not remembered it.”

Simon swallowed, “You kept telling me you love me. But I guess that was the fault of the potion.”

“I guess it was,” Baz laughed, a mocking, careless laugh that felt like a dagger in Simon’s heart.

Simon closed his eyes briefly and listened as Baz walked away and out of the dorm room. When he opened his eyes, he was alone. His eyes welled up with tears and he choked on a sob. God it hurt, so badly. “Fuck,” Simon pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes to stop the tears, “Fuck.” The door burst open and Simon flinched, pulling his hands away.

Baz stood in the doorway, and there was something wild in his eyes, “I lied,” he said breathlessly, shoving the door closed behind him, “It wasn’t the potion’s fault. I meant every word I said to you, even if I can’t remember it.”

“W-What?” Simon stuttered. Baz crossed the room and gathered Simon up in his arms, lifting him up so he could crash their lips together. Simon shivered and leaned into he automatically. He remembered who he was kissing then, and turned his head away, “Baz.”

“Simon,” he whispered, and kissed his cheek, keeping him close despite he’s attempt to squirm away.

“Baz,” Simon mumbled, “Stop.”

Baz stopped and looked right at Simon.“I love you.”

Simon flinched, “Don’t lie to me.”

“Okay,” Baz smiled, “I won’t lie to you,” he cradled Simon’s face in his hand and leaned forward, “I love you. I drank the potion because I love you. I didn’t want Agatha to drink it. I didn’t want you to look at her anymore. Only at me. I only want you to be mine.”

“Oh,” Simon breathed.

“That’s it? I declare my love for you and all I get is ‘oh’”, Baz snapped.

“Sorry, I just- I just don’t know how to process all of this, it’s so much at once.”

“Sorry,” Baz murmured and leaned away, but Simon quickly threw his arms around he’s shoulders and kept him close. “Don’t, I…”

“I know,” Baz murmured, and kissed Simon again.

‘Maybe Penny was right about me not being able to plot revenge’. Simon thought, ‘I should, just leave Baz to the plotting’.


End file.
